


Ten Facts About Okumura Rin (And The Secrets That Go With Them)

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Author's Headcanon (or rather one of them), Gen, Hidden Depths, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Speculation, Ten Facts List, Truths and Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says. Ten facts about Rin that most don't know or would even believe if told; along with the secrets hidden beneath. Author's personal speculations on Rin's character and the effect his heritage has on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Facts About Okumura Rin (And The Secrets That Go With Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me, own Blue Exorcist? I'm not Japanese for starters...and neither are my drawing skills up to par. So the answer is NO.
> 
> A/N: Just a quick thing that popped in my head...and somehow got out amazingly fast. I think it changed a bit in the process though...annoying. But I like the result anyways. This is all headcanon; or at least one version of it...I'm weird for having various headcanons for my preferred fanons. All depending on the fic I want to write! -sigh- I hope you can enjoy it. (crazymuse...)

**Fact 1** : Rin loves romance stories. Despite the fact most people would see him (in the rare times he is still) reading an action, comedy or fantasy/scifi manga, there is a better chance for him to actually be reading a romance, just hidden by a fake cover. On the off chance that he cracks a book outside of school, it's likely to be romance as well. The truth about the fake covers isn't that Rin is ashamed; as a matter of fact, Rin doesn't get the problem people have with a guy reading such books. However, punks have a tendency to use such things as a starter for fights and after that one time that got everyone – even _Yukio_ who was just _there_ and not at fault – in trouble, Rin made a point of not giving anyone any fuel for fights in that regard.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Rin reads such stories because he wants, above anything else, to be **loved**. To the point that his greatest fear is based on the lack of it.)

 **Fact 2** : Rin has been in more street fights than he can recall. It tends to happen when a guy is a) very hot tempered with a good heart b) the target of ridicule from his less unfortunate peers and c) has a fearsome reputation that tends to draw idiots in like flies to a rotting carcass who want to prove they are somehow “better” than him. The real trick though, is that he hasn't lost one since he was seven.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Rin learned to _control_ his immense strength this way. If he hadn't, Rin would have left a trail of dead bodies in his wake.)

 **Fact 3** : Due to said street fights, Rin is a _much_ better fighter than he first appears to be. The problem is that he automatically holds back due to his immense strength and reflexes that gives him a great edge over most punks. After all, he would  kill them if he didn't. Shura had to smack him around quite a bit before he finally got rid of that mental block.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Rin instinctively **knows** how to fight. He has demon blood coursing through his veins, blood of the greatest fighter in Gehenna. Sometimes, when he doesn't think too hard about it, he immediately gets into a strange stance that looks _weak_ ; and then promptly kicks Shura's ass. They both, for different reasons, keep that between each other.)

 **Fact 4** : His original reason for learning to cook was purely selfish; Rin's senses, even before his Awakening, were very sensitive. As a result, most food he ate had a tendency to come off as over-spiced and he could _always_ tell when there was even the slightest error in the cooking process.

(The secret that goes with it is this: That very quirk resulted in him appearing to be an instant expert at cooking; his sensitive nose and tongue made him quickly pick up any errors he made and also allowed him to quickly correct them.)

 **Fact 5** : Despite what most people believe, animals **adore** Rin. Since Rin is a half-demon (the Son of Satan on top of that) one generally expects animals to flat out hate him or avoid him. Instead, they have a tendency to crowd around him and beg for attention. This fact isn't _that_ unknown though, due to a certain trip to the zoo for an exorcism that resulted in Rin leading all the escaped and previously-possessed animals back into their cages with minimal fuss – and that only from surprised Exorcists.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Animals are much more perceptive than humans and even demons at times. Of course they can tell Rin is powerful and counts as an top tier predator. However, they also can tell that he is _kind_ and very, very lonely.)

 **Fact 6** : Like Shiemi, Rin loves plants and being outdoors as well. In all honesty, the times he drops by the shop to see Shiemi tend to be born more out of a desire to join her in her _garden_ than actually to see the sweet blonde. And, like Shiemi, Rin immediately tosses aside his shoes for this; he's not that fond of them anyways.

(The secret that goes with it is this: There are nights Rin dreams of a great wilderness that stretches beyond the horizon and of just running, jumping and hunting through it. He tends to wake up with a great longing in his chest and tears in his eyes. There is a part of his nature that longs for the old wild days and mourns their passing.)

 **Fact 7** : No matter what most people would believe, Rin was _immediately_ comfortable when he Awakened and his body changed as a result. As a matter of fact, he was  uncomfortable most of his life and restless due to his powers being sealed, feeling like there was some kind of artificial limit placed on him. Now that it is gone, he rejoices in his freed body and his restlessness only comes from the outpouring of new energy with no appropriate outlet.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Rin wasn't as sealed as stringently as most believe; the true impressive part of sealing away most of his demonic heritage and his blue flames is that it _lasted_ until he was fifteen and not that it was sealed at all.)

 **Fact 8** : Like most demons, Rin's instinct speaks louder than a normal human's does. However, interestingly enough, his instinct speaks to him of _pack/family/friends/cubs_ more than _hunt/kill/devour_ (though that shows up at times as well, though more as _play_ -hunts/ _play_ -kills through his interactions with Kuro). Rin dreams of a great network of family/friends, of children of his own – blood or not, it does not matter, though at times he thinks of a girl (faceless but _loved_ ) carrying _his_ child and **purrs** (then promptly dies a little of embarrassment) – and a friend/ _mate_ /lover to come home to. Rin speaks of this to no one, not even Yukio, because he fears that the Vatican will never let it come to be one way or another. However, it does make him extremely protective and possessive of the friends/family/ _pack_ he **does** have.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Though nature plays a great part in Rin's personality and physical traits, _nurture_ is the victor by far. Rin grew up treasuring bonds and people, caring for others and trying to be _kind_ to them. And so, his very being **thrums** for it to be so, to have a pack and family of his own.)

 **Fact 9** : Rin sees through all lies. From the greatest secret to the most insignificant little white lie, Rin always **knows** when someone is fudging the truth in one manner or another to him. Rin does not understand this; it is not something of either side of his heritage, but an unique trait that belongs only to him.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Rin has long learned to _ignore_ such revelations. Spending what seems like his entire life seeing others that truly do care for him _lying_ and _lying_ to him does that to a person. It particularly **hurt** when Shirō or Yukio lied to him. But now, with secrets, lies and intrigues at all sides and closing in on him, Rin is reconsidering such a habit as a fool's choice.)

 **Fact 10** : More than Yukio, more than _Mephisto_ , Rin is very good at hiding how he truly feels and thinks. It is not that he lies; it is just that he's _very good_ at paying attention to the letter of the words of others and the questions people direct to him. No, Rin doesn't lie...but no one ever asks the right questions, allowing him to keep his secrets a little longer. Even from himself.

(The secret that goes with it is this: Rin has done this much longer than his brother has been lying to him. Rin has been keeping his attitude positive, focusing only on the _good_ things in life, for so long it's a part of his very nature. But as things change, Rin finds that it's starting to become weaker and weaker; to the point that it might very well _stop_ being a part of him and that _scares_ Rin when thinks of what will happen then...

Of what will happen when he stops _**smiling**_.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, what's with these one-shots that just flow...is it something in the water here? Being by the ocean...the fact I'm eating more Chinese than usual? What is it!? (andwhydoesitnotapplytofulllengthficsyoustupidmuse)
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Anyways, this was actually done TWO DAYS AGO but it was late and I wanted to check it over more, then BiblioMatsuri got involved and I didn't mind her(?) helping so I posted it today. I hope you enjoyed it. I might actually base a full-length fic off of this...
> 
> Speaking of which, go bug BiblioMatsuri (she's on ffnet). I swear this is her fault that this fic came out of the depths of my mind...also, check out her one-shot collection All The Happy Children; she just updated (yes I betaed that chapter somewhat). And, yes, it's Blue Exorcist. What were you expecting?
> 
> Questions, comments? Review! You aren't going to get my clarification just by staring at the screen or leaving kudos...
> 
> Magic ice cream for reviewers!
> 
> ~ Love Psycho


End file.
